dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Brawl: YYH
The Big Brawl: YYH is the fifth installment in The Big Brawl Series, this includes how the characters from the popular Yu Yu Hakusho anime got involved, and how they decided their team members. Having not seen the OVa(s) (not sure if there is more than one), this takes place after the series (the manga, not the anime, because Kuwabara is S-Class in the manga) but before those. 'Preceded by' The Big Brawl: Marvel 'Followed by' The Big Brawl: Avatar Reunions Cut Short "Hey, Urameshi,' the red-haired man saying his friend's surname as they sit in their usual spot by the pond, behind Genkai's old manner that they inherited from their old sensei. "Yeah, what's up, Kuwabara?" Yusuke responded in his usual chill demeanor. "Don't you miss the intensity sometimes, when our lives were constantly on the line, fighting to stay alive." Kazuma inquired, reminiscent of their old battles together. "Yeah, the early spirit detective days, the dark tournament, that whole chapter black nonsense, finding out I was the descendant of one of the strongest demons ever, oh boy what a shock," Yusuke recalled. "Yeah, it's like with every mission, and every battle, the stakes were higher and higher each time." Kazuma continued. "Oh yeah, it started with Rando at Genkai's training compound, you almost died," Yusuke reminded, laughing at his friend's expense. "Don't act like you were ready for it either. As I recalled, you dying is what got us into all that mess, to begin with." Kazuma reminded. "Oh yeah, I got hit by a car and died saving a lil brat!" Yusuke remembered. "That's right, This entire thing happened, because your delinquent ass decided to try and play hero for once," Kuwabara exclaimed "Right, and you apparently cared that much that you saved my lifeless body from a burning building," Yusuke mocked. "I mean well yeah, I didn't have nobody else to beat up." Kazuma defended. "I'd hardly call it a rivalry, I won 200 and what straight fights, whatever it was, the bottom line is, I know you didn't win a single one" Yusuke taunted. "I mean, the way you're talking, those sound like fighting words right about now, how about a crack at it, for 'old times sake,'" Kuwabara suggested. "Ok, don't get mad when I pummel you," Yusuke agreed nonchalantly, as he got in his fighting stance. Kazuma prepped himself as well, as the two former rivals turned best friends, were about to clash. But just as they lunged towards each other, something happened. Yusuke chest was being held by Kurama and Kuwabara's arm by Hiei. "Well, well, well, look who decided to join the fun Kuwabara." Yusuke snidely remarked, with a grin. "If it isn't our old friends Kurama and Hiei," Kuwabara smirked. "As great as it is to see the both of you again, it couldn't have come at a worse time," Kurama informed. "Yeah, if you two idiots stop goofing off maybe we could get to the matter at hand," Hiei said. "Who you calling an idiot, let me go!" Kuwabara's voice got loud, yanking his arm from Hiei's grasp. "Yeah, our sudden reappearance in this world is no mere coincidence, the circumstances surrounding our presence here is that of immediate/urgent concern," Kurama informed. "What the hell are you talking about," Yusuke inquired. Hiei *sighs*, "just look up," Hiei motioned, pointing toward the sky. The four comrades looked toward the sky, they seen Botan descending on her broomstick. "Well, it seems as though the gangs all here," Botan said in her usual preppy tone. "For the matter to be extremely/seriously urgent, you're in your usual high spirits. If you're here that means Koenma sent you, so it must be important. What is it this time? Demon invasion again, the Makai barrier has fallen again? Come on, spit it out." Yusuke wondered, getting impatient. "Well, not exactly. This mission is outside of Koenma's jurisdiction. He's only in charge of this realm, which is this world, spirit world, and demon world. Once, it's beyond that, the order is from King Yenma himself." Botan informed. "King Yenma eh, I always heard rumors, but I've never seen or met the guy before. Then again, I never fully died. That's Koenma's old man right." Kuwabara inquired anxiously. "Kuwabara, show some respect. This is King Yenma we're talking about. Yes, that's Koenma's dad, but he's much more than that. He's the overseer of all the realms. Oh, by the way, let's look at the pond shall we?" Botan suggested. The five of them stared at the pond, as an image began to conjure. It was a figure, looking like a humanoid kangaroo cat hybrid, dressed in Anubis like attire. "Well, hello there, Botan," he said through the aqua projection. "Botan, you know this guy? Yusuke inquired out of curiosity. Botan began sweating profusely. "Not exactly. I know of him. You see, his name is Beerus The Destroyer, he's a god of destruction." Botan said anxiously, with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "God of destruction?" Kuwabara echoed confused. "Yes, you see every universe has checks and balance system. I work under Koenma, who is under King Yenma, who in turn is under Kais, these Kais are under the Supreme Kais and destroyers. Both the supreme kai and destroyers answer to the Grand Supreme Kai, and the Grand Supreme Kai answers to the Grand Priest. It's like a hierarchy that keeps our universes going, the reality is tho, being that Beerus is a destroyer King Yenma can't intervene," Botan elaborated. "Then how the hell are we supposed to? Yusuke asked assertively. "Well King Yenma can't directly intervene but he can send others in, and the 4 of you are now officially the strongest across these three realms since the fall of Yomi, Makuro, and Rizen, so y' all fit the bill. Besides, this mission is personal for you anyway, look!" Botan gasped as she pointed back towards the aqua projection of Beerus. He had in his one hand a girl with long brown hair and casual clothing and in the other a girl with long blue hair in pink robes, both by their necks. "Keiko!!!" Yusuke screamed, mortified. "Yukina!!!" Kuwabara yelled, petrified. Hiei just tensed up silently, trying to prevent Kuwabara from finding out that Yukina is his twin sister. "I heard somewhere that if this type of apparition cries, one gets rich off the tears. " Beerus taunted, holding Yukina up. "I swear you make her cry, I'll tear you limb from limb," Kuwabara declared. "Bold statement, Kazuma Kuwabara, but you'll have to fight your way to me first, can't guarantee that I'll be patient." Beerus continued. "How do you know my, Oh whatever that's beside the point, what do you mean fight our way to you?" Kuwabara questioned, furiously. "Firstly, I'm not alone, I have allies, skilled and powerful ones at that. Secondly, if you want Keiko and Yukina back, I'll provide a portal to the World between worlds Tenkaichi Budokai, a multi-universal tournament you must have at least a 6 man roster and at most 10, and be ready within the next 3 days. If not, then I guess I'll be the God of Destruction and the God of Riches and Wealth. Ok, weaklings, all weapons, techniques, and equipment allowed. The other rules will be explained when you get here. This pond will be your portal, bye now." Beerus taunted as the pond reverted back to its original state. "I swear to god if he lays a hand on my lovely Yukina, I'll tear him limb for a limb! I don't care how strong he is. There is no match for the power of love!" Kuwabara exclaimed, flirtatiously enraged. "For once, I agree with you, Kuwabara, because if Keiko's hurt at all, I'm slaughtering this dude myself," Yusuke exclaimed, furious. "So we're off then?" Kurama inquired? "Think Kurama, he said at least a 6 man team. Our roster is only the four of us, Botan can't go. We might as well be three with nitwit Kuwabara." Hiei acknowledged. "Who are you calling nitwit?!" Kuwabara yelled. "Have you fellows forgot about me already mate, it really hadn't been that long." said a familiar voice from behind, as the wind increased rapidly. With red hair, a mini horn on his head peeking from the middle of his bushy fro, and elf ears, it was the apparition, wind master, Jin. "Well, well, well, long time no see Jin. You were eavesdropping, weren't you? And how the hell did you even manage to get from Demon World all the way here?" Yusuke inquired. "Urameshi, well you see, old chap, Botan and Koenma explained the situation to us, then they gave us a choice, they left out some of the information when explaining it to you," Jin explained. "Us, left out information? What is he talking about, Botan? Is this all true?" Kuwabara wondered. "Well...I can...vouch for...that," said a man who came from behind Jin, stumbling, huge muscular frame, pretty tall, with a bottle of Sake in his hand. "I can too! said a kid coming from behind the intoxicated man's imposing stature. "Chu and Rinku! What a surprise, " Yusuke said, exuberated to see old rivals turns comrade. "Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, the four of you have gained multitudes of respect in the Demon Realm, many even love the lots of you after the hold three kings shenanigans," said a blue haired man in white samurai-like clothing, walking behind the most recent arrivals. "Shishiwakamaru, eh? This is gonna get really interesting!" Hiei smirked. "What can I say? I guess we're suckers for loyalty, y' all earned it with the spectacles y' all put on. When we first took notice was when it was the four saint beasts y' all took down. Though they were only c level apparitions, the highers knew of them, so they had a reputation, and the 4 of you just annihilated them." Jin reminded. "Jin, Chu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, while we certainly appreciate the praise, we have pressing matters to attend to, so I would appreciate if you fill the gaps in for us, for how we were informed of this tournament, I'm certain Botan and Koenma have their reasons for conserving it, but time is of the essence." Kurama hasted. "You may be in the body and attempt to carry the mannerisms of the human Sucichi Minamoto, but we very well all know, you're still the same hasty bastard fox demon spirit you've always been, Yoko Kurama. Foxes are always quick to their prey." Shishi provoked. "Back to the business at hand tho fellas...the part the gorgeous girl left out was...Our realms are at stake," Chu proclaimed. "Our...realms?" Yusuke asked, bewildered. "Yes, Our realms. The universe as we know it. Earth, Spirit World, and Demon World will all be destroyed if we lose." Shishi added. "And we can't let that happen now can we mates, that's why we're gonna help," Jin exclaimed. "I've just come to see you guys off because according to Botan, kids can't come, or at least not fight, and if I come and I can't compete, I might 'not be able to control myself from joining, you know I don't want to miss out on all the fun," Rinku added. "Noted, why deprive us of such vital circumstances, Botan?" Yusuke asked, irritated. "Koenma's request, he figured with both Keiko and Yukina hostage, the four of you would have more than enough incentive already," Botan replied. "Very well, let's get to it then, shall we gentlemen?" Kurama hasted, motioning towards the water. Botan walked over to the water and put the backend of her broomstick on it, making the portal reappear. As the team walked through, both Botan and Rinku screamed in unison 'Good luck!' For the cumulative chapter that continues your heroes' journey, tune into The Big Brawl: Coming Together. Category:Goku484 Category:484th Universe Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Crossover Category:Yusuke Category:Yusuke Urameshi Category:Kuwabara Category:Kazuma Kuwabara Category:Hiei Category:Kurama Category:Yoko Kurama Category:Dragonball Fan Fic Category:Part Of A Series